The Ducky
by Sea Queen
Summary: Yuuri asks Conrad about the rubber ducky in his office. ConYuu !Omake added!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue, please.

Summary: Yuuri asks Conrad about the rubber ducky in his office. ConYuu

A/N: My first ConYuu (and KKM) fic and also first fic for a looooong time. I just hope I'm not too rusty… This fic was supposed to be a drabble-like fic, but it turned out a bit lengthier than that… Oh well, the longer the better, no? Also, I used 'Conrart' instead of 'Conrad' in this fic just because 'Weller-kyo Conrad' just doesn't work. ;

Dictionary:   
Heika – Your Majesty  
Nazukeoya – man who named me  
Anou – well, um

ooooooo-The Ducky-ooooooo

It wasn't often that Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, could say that he had visited Weller-kyo Conrart's office. In fact, this was the first time the king had set foot in his favourite subject's office and, to say the least, he was surprised.

Yuuri had never expected Conrart's office to be this small or plain. Not to say that Conrat was the type of person to crowd his office with junk (or stuffed toys), but this was just _too_ plain for a man that has lived over 100 years and practically been all over _both_ worlds.

"Is everything alright, Heika?"

The teen gave him a reproachful look, "Of course, nazukeoya."

Conrart just smiled at his king before turning around to the desk that sat in front of a window, like all other offices in the castle. "Just make yourself comfortable while I look for those documents, Yuuri." With that Conrart busied himself with the papers on his desk while Yuuri took a chance to look around the office more carefully.

There were fewer shelves in this office than in Gwendal or his own, which Yuuri decided might be a good thing since even these few shelves were nearly empty.

Yuuri walked over to the shelves to inspect them further; there was some sort of knitted animal (Yuuri had never seen one like that though, so he figured it was an animal that could only be found in Shin Makoku), some important-looking papers, a few medals, and—wait a sec…

"Conrart," Yuuri turned to look at the older half Mazoku, who had an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, Heika?"

Yuuri turned to look at the yellow object again before turning towards Conrart fully, "Where did you get a rubber duck?"

Brown eyes shifted from black ones to look at the subject of the conversation. The eyes glazed over for a while, lost deep in thought, before switching back to the teen king's face.

"A very important person gave that to me a long time ago."

Yuuri felt a pang in his heart; how did everything link back to her? Was he forever condemned to be her shadow? Did Conrart only see her when looking at him?

"Julia-san, right?" Black eyes were lowered and the voice that spoke the question was low and emotionless.

Conrart was taken aback momentarily, "Why would Julia give me a rubber duck?"

There was a moment's pause during which Conrart tried to compose himself and Yuuri looked at the ground sheepishly.

"There," Conrart started carefully, making the teen's head snap up to face the older male. "is one person who I consider more important than Julia."

"But she _was_ important to you, no?"

"Yes," the brunette gave a slight nod to accompany his answer, "But as you said: _was_, meaning that she no longer is the most important person to me."

"Then who—?"

Conrart only smiled his usual loving smile, though this time, Yuuri noted, there was something mischievous hidden behind the norm.

Conrart narrowed the gap between them slightly, "Can you not think of anyone, _Heika_?"

Damn him for having that stupid glint in his eye! How was any normal person supposed to be able to think with Conrart that close and…sexy…no that's not it—is it? '_Ah, damn you Conrart!'_

"Hmm?" The older of the two narrowed the gap even more with two steps, making Yuuri sweat under the scrutiny.

"A-an-anou… I can't, really?" The Maou elevated the last part of that sentence to form a question, not really sure if he should be asking or answering—or even what the question was for that matter and if his reply made any sense.

"What if I told you that my most important person is in this castle and you know him very well?"

Yuuri took a small step back. "Ah, I-I can't r-real-ly thin-k of anyth—anyone…" _'I hope Conrart didn't catch that mistake—though knowing him, he probably knows what kind of an effect he has on me…'_

"Oh really?" The mischievous look turned into a predatory one as Conrart bent over slightly so that his face was level with the king's. "What if I told you that he's in this room?"

The young Maou froze; was Conrart saying—wait, what _was_ he saying?

Brown met black in a deep stare and, finally, Conrart said something that Yuuri understood: "May I kiss you?"

But, of course, as luck would have it—or perhaps it was teenage hormones—the boy king could not form a coherent sentence, submitting to just a few quick jerks of the head.

Then Conrart leaned in more and Yuuri turned his head slightly to the side to accept his first kiss from the man he had adored since day one.

The kiss itself was soft and sweet, no battles with tongues, not fights for dominance, no king and soldier, just plain, mutual, neutral lips on lips. It wasn't a long kiss either, but it was long enough to satisfy both counterparts.

There was a small pause, which was broken when both occupants of the room started speaking at the same time:

"I'm so—"

"So I'm—"

The two paused again, before laughing at the situation. Conrart regained his dignity and asked the younger to talk first.

"So I'm the most important person in your life?" The question was accompanied with a victorious smirk.

The taller male leant in to peck Yuuri on the nose. "I think you would be safe in assuming that." Then his amused face sobered up and he added in a serious tone, "I'm so sorry, Yuuri; I really shouldn't have done that." He then lowered his head. "I am willing to accept any punishment you decide to give."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, like a puppy would when not understanding its master's command. "Why would I punish you for something I enjoyed?"

Now it was Conrart's turn to be shocked. "But you're engaged to Wolfram…"

Yuuri just smiled victoriously, "We discussed the whole thing last night and came to the conclusion that it would never work. We were going to announce the official breaking of the engagement at dinner tonight, but I don't think he'll mind too much that you found out a few minutes earlier."

Conrart still looked sceptical, "Don't you still think that we should wait for a while?"

The ruler's face grew serious as he looked his most loyal subject in the eye. "Are you sure about this, though?" The Maou's gaze shifted to the floor again, "I mean, you could get anyone you ever wanted and I'm not really…the _best_ choice… you know?"

"Do you really think I could get anyone I ever wanted?" Yuuri nodded. "Hmmm, well, in that case…" Tears prickled at the corners of large, expressive, black eyes; he should've known that Conrart would never go for the likes of him. There were plenty of fish in the sea… pretty fish, angel fish… "I should have no trouble winning you over, should I?"

"Huh?" _'It's no wonder he'd never pick you…'_

Conrart knelt down in front of his king, looking up into shocked eyes. "You're the only one I want, Yuuri. I knew, from the first time that I met you in the park in your baby carriage, that I would fall in love with you. It has nothing to do with you having Julia's soul, because she is long gone, only to be replaced by someone more loving and gentle and perfect."

Onyx-coloured eyes were brimming with tears of happiness as Yuuri tried to find something to say.

Conrart stood from his spot, taking Yuuri's hands in his. "We really should wait for at least a month so that Wolfram has time to adjust." The teen nodded once again. "Now, shall we head down to dinner, _Heika_?"

"It's Yuuri! I'll make it longer if you keep calling me that…" Yuuri's pout was just too cute.

"Hai, hai, Yuuri."

The kind smirked, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Conrart got a playful look on his face "I must confess that calling you Yuuri is more a selfish act than me just complying with your wishes."

"Eh?"

Yuuri's left ear received the answer in a whisper: "I do not wish to prolong my own suffering."

A bright red blush covered Yuuri's cheeks and spread to his ears, whether at the close proximity or Conrart's words didn't matter. All that mattered was that the Maou looked absolutely adorable and Conrart just wanted to kiss him and hold him and cuddle him and never let go.

"A-anou, we s-should real-ly get going." Conrart drew away from the king of blushes. "After all, Wolfram and I wanted to make this announcement before eating and it wouldn't be good for me to be late."

"Of course, Hei—Yuuri." The teen in question gave his bodyguard an amused glance before turning around towards the door. "Shall I escort you to the dining hall, Yuuri?" Conrart offered his arm and Yuuri took it with a slight blush, still not used to Conrart's perfectionism.

The two occupants in the room knew that there was still a long way to go before they could be together, but they also knew that they were closer to being one than they had ever been before. They knew that they would be closer than normal in the month to come and inseparable after that.

They would no longer continue to dance around each other, they would dance together.

ooooooo-Owari-ooooooo

A/N: I posted an omake on my LJ account (http: / /sea-queen1.livejournal. com/5025.html (((remove spaces)))) if you want to go read that. The only thing I'm telling you about it is that it's about the unidentified animal on the shelf (I think it's a cute piece)


	2. Omake

A/N: Had to post this here as the link didn't show up… Sorry about that!

Omake:

"By the way, Conrart, one more thing: what kind of animal is that?" Yuuri pointed to the knitted animal he had seen on the shelf earlier.

"If my memory serves me right, that is a cat."

Yuuri looked back at the 'cat' and then at Conrart and back again. "Say what?"

Conrart laughed and Yuuri looked at him with an incredulous look, "How does _that_ resemble a cat?! Your memory must be pretty bad for you to think—for even one minute—that that thing looks anything like a cat!"

"_That_ happens to be one of my earliest knitted works." Gwendal's cold voice made Yuuri freeze from inside out.

Yuuri sweat-dropped, "Eh heh, w-what I… um…" Yuuri looked to Conrart for help, but was only met with an apologetic look; even Conrart was clueless as to how to get out of this mess.

Gwendal observed the two for a moment until looking at his 'cat' and his frown increased. "I think it's cute." The statement was quiet, but all three of the room's occupants heard it anyway.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"…I never said it wasn't cute…"


End file.
